The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing light emitting devices, and light emitting devices.
Generally speaking, a light emitting device using a light emitting element is known to be compact, energy efficient, and emits light of a vivid color. Since the light emitting elements related to the light emitting devices are semiconductor elements, they not only have the characteristics of reduced concern for burned out bulbs, but also excellent initial driving characteristics as well as high vibration and repetitive on-off switching resistance. Because of such superior characteristics, light emitting devices using light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LED) and laser diodes (LD), are utilized as various types of light sources.
As an example of such a light emitting device, one having a recess in the package has been disclosed where a light emitting element is mounted on the bottom surface of the recess, and the recess is filled with a sealing resin (see JP 2010-109170, JP 2004-186488, and JP 2010-062272).
Such light emitting devices are typically put together in a container, such as a bag, after being produced.
Conventional light emitting devices have smooth upper surfaces, i.e., the upper surfaces forming the outer frames of the recesses (see FIG. 2A). Because of their smooth upper surfaces, light emitting devices easily adhere to one another, creating the problem of readily sticking to one another when handled in groups. If they easily stick to one another, it can be difficult to maintain the light emitting devices in an individually independent state. This makes the handling of the devices difficult. During a light emission inspection, for example, multiple light emitting devices being adhered to one another may clog the path of the measuring equipment or make the measurement at the measuring position impossible.